


倘若

by nettofromhenan



Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettofromhenan/pseuds/nettofromhenan
Summary: 本文完成于2019年5月
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Paul Pogba





	倘若

（1）  
倘若时间能够倒流……  
工业城市的夜晚大多都没什么区别。无论是从纸醉金迷的角度上来说还是从阴森冰冷的角度上来说都是这样。尤其是有一定规模的工业城市，喧闹得似乎有一丝匠气。  
无论是曼彻斯特还是都灵都是一样的。  
保罗·迪巴拉的身体并没感到疲乏，毕竟欧冠淘汰赛的生死战他亦是只踢了半场就被换下。当然，他并不恨主教练马西米利亚诺·阿莱格里。他受伤了，虽然不重，但为了保险起见……  
他的巅峰是在他手下打出来的，如今来了C罗，他的数据下滑也就算是在预料之内的。费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基是个很可爱的人，三番五次来跟他道歉抢了他的位置。他说他也知道自己踢得不好，但教练却总是给他莫名其妙的偏爱，一边说一边呵呵呵地摸着头傻笑。  
他明白这是他的真心话，贝尔纳代斯基踢得即使再烂，也能提供他提供不了的防守以及跑动数据。  
起码，教练是这么说的，他也这么对自己说。  
C·罗纳尔多。他打心里敬服。同样的，C·罗纳尔多也视自己为队中最值得信任的队友之一。不过很可惜，这对他上场时间不足的问题而言于事无补。  
欧冠第二年止步八强，而且是在有C罗的情况下，而且是输给阿贾克斯这样的对手。  
他不甘心，但是又似乎很淡然。  
“反正也是……不需要的人了。”当他看到转会通知时候，嘴唇微微动了动，想要出声，但终究还是没有说出口。  
法比奥·帕拉蒂奇很客气的对他说如果他真的不想走那么他可以叫停交易，但是上场时间确实无法保证。这叫什么话嘛，难道他，一个刚刚进入黄金期的世界级二前锋，尤文图斯传奇10号的继承者，就要踢替补？心甘情愿踢替补？否则就要被交易到死敌俱乐部，一辈子背上叛徒的骂名？  
他宁愿相信这一切都只是一场噩梦。  
倘若自己没来这里，又会如何呢？  
倘若……他还在这里，上一任10号，他最好的……朋友？还是……  
在床上翻了个身，他把头埋在枕头里。枕套上面尤文图斯的队徽有些湿湿的，下面水笔画的奇丑无比的“花体字母”——如果那也能算花体的话，依然清晰可见。  
他有轻微的洁癖。随身衣物和床单被单一类的寝具都是自己洗。他洗的很勤，从来不用强效清洁剂清洗，褪色的话他还会亲自拿水笔描上，就像小孩子为图炫耀穿着大球星亲笔签名的球衣踢球后小心翼翼地清洗并用油性笔补勾因水洗而显得暗淡的字迹一样可笑。  
保罗·博格巴。他现在手机的锁屏还是那张照片。那是美好的15-16赛季。那时他初来乍到，他已贵为核心。那年他初出茅庐，风华正茂；他名满天下，意气风发。他们两人食指相抵。  
那是他们最后一次的并肩作战。  
他叫他“Diby”。  
电话响，是博格巴。他也被淘汰了，不过是输给了梅西领军的无敌巴萨，没人苛责他们，反倒是博得了不少同情和惋惜。  
他们一直没断了联系，他本不该如此伤感。  
接通电话，那边的声音比三年前稳重了许多。舰队街的犀利程度比起意大利媒体有过之而无不及，那样的轰炸还能活到现在，也不知道是该说说他确实成长了还是没心没肺的程度有过之而无不及了。  
“喂，干什么呢diby？”他觉得信号可能不是太好，便没有答话，只是随便裹了件衣服，往窗口走去。拖鞋在地上发出“趿拉趿拉”地声音。  
“哦？听起来很没精打采啊。趿拉着拖鞋……”信号出乎意料的不错，甚至连那边放着的歌都能听得清清楚楚。大概是《panda》吧，玩得很热闹呢。  
“我说你不要挑战我的忍耐极限！”也不知怎么的，他“腾”地冒出一股邪火。但是他不太会发脾气，也只是冲口而出了一句半硬不软的“狠话”。  
“我知道的，diby。”电话那边的声音似乎被吓了一跳，想要安慰，却一时想不出说什么好。  
“你知道什么！”好像是一拳打在棉花上的憋闷无力，他低吼道。当然即使是到了现在，他还是保持着克制，还在想着不能咆哮得太大声打扰邻居。“你走吧，你走了，就把我一个人丢在都灵是么？不是说好了要在这里创造历史么？我们不是说好了吗？”  
“冷静diby，我也不想……”  
“我知道，知道……”他长叹一声，“是我在无理取闹，对不起保罗，对不起，我冲动了。”  
他似乎突然明白他刚刚为什么生气了。  
记忆清晰的停留在那年夏天，他眼睁睁看着保罗亲手签下那张转会的合同。拉伊奥拉眉开眼笑，一张胖脸上的肉不停乱颤。而保罗也满脸喜色，似乎对于转会曼联心满意足，而视他为无物。  
他初来乍到，布冯这样的大佬没发表意见，他也只能拘谨的低着头。手微微颤抖，为了掩饰死死搓着衣襟，已经把保罗给他买的衣服揉搓的皱巴巴的。他后退了一步，脚轻轻踢到了垃圾桶，发出了轻微的声响，这才让保罗注意到他，他看了他一眼，那样温柔，但在他刚刚的笑的反衬下显得那般假模假样。做了个鬼脸，他又把头转向了马洛塔和帕拉蒂奇，开始了转会前最后的客套。  
整个过程，他一直都是局外人。  
再痛苦一点的，还有在那个极寒的冬天，博格巴告诉媒体“在尤文图斯就像是度假，而曼联才是家。”最刻骨铭心的，莫过于他背负着失去对他温柔以待，对他寄予厚望的保罗曾经对他说过的话而继续奋斗，还被改了位置，从二前锋变成了前腰，又变成了边前卫，甚至变成了后腰……而他却不理不睬，把他抛弃的更加彻底，面对他绝望的眼神还依旧无动于衷事不关己的表情几乎成了压垮他的最后一根稻草。  
“原来他也不过如此……”自此，保罗·博格巴变成了那个他永远也无法追上的，策马而去的身影，成了他这一生无法弥合的伤口。  
迪巴拉可以确信，那是他这一生最冷的冬天。  
后来他也没有拒接过保罗·博格巴的电话。只是他一直主观上想要把他当成前队友和“普通朋友”。如果只是这样，那么他也无可指摘了。  
只是他这通电话来的时机太巧太巧，巧得让他觉得梦想成真。可他依旧只是在玩的同时偶尔想起他这么个可怜人，打来一通安慰的电话而已吧。  
“你既然要走，单独把我一个人晾在都灵，那你就尊重你自己的选择，不要再打来电话了，永远！”  
刚说出话来他就后悔了。迪巴拉暗骂自己又冲动行事，但也无可奈何说出去的话就像泼出去的水一样无法挽回。  
刚想挂掉电话，可电话那边却传来了他的声音。说什么听不清，该死的信号又变差了，他也没拿个全神贯注听的兴致。狠下心，他闭上了眼睛，如同是用砸的一般挂掉了电话。  
他清楚地知道，刚刚自己的那句话对自尊心极强的保罗是怎样的伤害。  
可又能怎样？现在一切都已无法挽回。  
那边果然还是来了电话啊。来电，挂断，来电，挂断，来电，挂断。无数次重复。  
他终于崩溃，如倒塌的房屋般顺着冰冷的墙滑下，直至瘫坐在地上。  
远处，安托内利尖塔的塔顶，触到了月亮。

（2）  
保罗·博格巴苦笑，终究放弃了尝试。  
旁边喝醉了的瓦伦西亚高声嚷嚷着。是啊，这毫无疑问是一个失败的赛季。瓦伦西亚十年老臣，最后也不过是灰溜溜地离去。  
竞技体育，成绩第一。没人心里有怨恨，不过是不舍而已。  
回到曼彻斯特，瓦伦西亚特地向索尔斯克亚请了一天的假。索肖同意了。超级替补，说得轻巧。不过就是要求你无条件为俱乐部奉献甘做替补毫无怨言的说辞罢了。  
有些时候，有些事就还是让其烂掉为好。  
“保罗……也苦了他了。”他其实并非不爱尤文图斯，只是他更爱曼联罢了。  
跟索尔斯克亚打了声招呼，他静悄悄离开，没发出一丝声响。  
钻进他的专属豪车里，他打开笔记本电脑，想要写一些什么，最后终究还是放弃了。  
有什么好写的呢？他现在除了荣誉之外什么都有。金钱，地位，名誉，核心地位，关注度，队友和教练的信任……  
“恐怕那家伙会以为我在讽刺他吧。”他苦笑。就这么不尴不尬地回到了家，他打开屋门。走到屋门口，他顿住了。  
那是日历上打着红圈的记号。日历旁边，是两个相框。  
其中之一有些老旧，另一个相框是新的。  
他由19岁长到了23岁，在都灵度过了梦幻般的4年，又由23岁长到了26岁。他也早已有了新的身份。他是保罗·博格巴，是曼联核心，而不是保罗·博格巴，是尤文10号。第一张相片上的他，仍是“尤文10号”，他的身后有迪巴拉，迪巴拉的旁边是他们的教练马西米利亚诺·阿莱格里。三人在一起，笑得很开心。  
第二张相片上，他仍然是“尤文十号”，只不过这是他们的最后一场比赛了，旁边是面孔如粉雕玉琢般的英俊少年。他们十指相抵，diby的脸上漾着快乐的笑。而保罗则是表情轻松又无奈的看着因进球而兴奋不已的La Joya。他们的头顶是和暖的阳光；而场内，则有比阳光更温暖的，La Joya的笑容。  
他还记得，他走的那年夏天，他和迪巴拉外出露营。初夏，他们住在乡村的一幢房子里，望得见河流和远处的群山。河床里的大鹅卵石又圆又白，河流不急不缓，在中央映出一泓蔚蓝。  
只有他和他，坐在河边，享受着安静。  
当时他说：“呐，其实你没必要活的那么累，真的。其实我们已经做得很好了，只是……”  
或许是错觉，他几乎觉得他已经察觉到了什么。  
虽然后来时间证明，这完全是他在自作多情而已。  
但那一瞬间，夏夜河边的晚风，清凉澄澈，吹在她身上，似乎的确可以让他忘却烦恼。  
那天，远处的群山宁静安详，没有乌鸦在飞。  
他知道他对迪巴拉的感情并非是队友之间的单纯友谊，而是爱情，如假包换的爱情。  
他害怕，他害怕这样之后他们会连朋友都做不成。所以他只能走，装的若无其事的走，走的了无痕迹。  
万幸，他的演技很不错。  
后来他看到他找了女朋友。一起出双入对，一起在ins上秀恩爱。这让他松了口气。他开始与他重新恢复了联系，关系也逐渐又回到了正常。  
可他清楚，这是命悬一线的关系。不能进，也不能退。  
前后都是万丈深渊。  
“叮咚”手机来了消息。他的眼睛突然一亮，连忙掏出手机。定睛一看，眼神又逐渐黯淡下去。  
“今年夏天的引援，你有什么好人选推荐么——索尔斯克亚。”  
“Paulo Dybal……”他几乎是不假思索地输进去了这几个字母。  
手指微微一动，他亲手打碎了自己的所有希望。  
“Aaron Wan-Bissaka”  
【-FIN-】


End file.
